


Deer in Headlights

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora POV, Derek and Cora Never Left, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Kissing, Messing with Scott, OMG I Wrote Het, Objectifying Stiles, Post-Season/Series 03A AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora's taken to calling Scott <em>Thumper</em>, loves his confusion when she does, because he doesn't understand. Stiles gets it, though, even though Cora has never called him Bambi to his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer in Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this goes to a handful of new friends who have had a collective influence (even if they don't know it) in steering me toward rarer pairings and (le gasp) even a little het. This is just an exercise, really, seeing if I can do it, even if, as you can see, I had to use Derek/Stiles as a crutch.
> 
> Cora is a safe space for me, she's not a girly girl (I so can't write real girls), and I kind of love her, even if as a character she's not terribly developed in canon.

"He's a jerk, you know," Cora says. They're the only two on the couch, her and Stiles. Everyone else is bunched around the table, everyone except Scott.

Stiles sucks air in through his nostrils. "Yeah, well. So am I. But it doesn't matter. Apparently I'm doomed to fall in love with people who don't think of me like that." He drags his eyes away from Derek, turns to Cora. "It's okay, really. I'm used to it."

Stiles has these big brown eyes, long limbs, seems always on the verge of falling on his face. Cora's taken to calling Scott _Thumper_ , loves his confusion when she does, because he doesn't understand. Stiles gets it, though, even though Cora has never called him Bambi to his face, he gets it. "What if there was someone who _did_ think of you like that?" Cora asks, heart thumping hard in her chest. "Would you give them a chance? Or would you be just like Lydia and Derek?"

"Depends who it was." Stiles looks confused. "Wait. What?" 

Cora looks back up at the pack around the table. Scott's turning eighteen, and there's a stupid werewolf coming of age thing that only Derek and Peter remember, but the other guys are all over it. Cora is a girl, and won't be a part of it. Stiles is human, and won't be there either. "Do you want to get out of here?" she says, her eyes on Derek's back. Her brother has tensed up, he's lifted his head and stopped talking and laughing like he was before. Fuck it. If he's too goddamn scared, she's not going to wait around. "Come on," she says, grabbing Stiles' hand and pulling him off the couch. 

"Where are we going?" Stiles stumbles a little, but rights himself as they slip out the door. He doesn't try to reclaim his hand. 

"Elevator," Cora says. She really hasn't thought any further ahead than that, but once inside, once the doors have closed and they start moving, once she's got Stiles alone, even if it's just for a few moments, she steps into his space. "My brother is an idiot, Stiles. If you were watching _me_ like that, I wouldn't pretend it wasn't happening. I'd be doing this." 

Stiles goes stiff as Cora presses against him, blinks down at her like a deer in headlights. She reaches up, holds the back of his neck, pulls him down even as she stretches up on her toes.

She kisses him once, quick, and then pulls back to look. His eyes are still wide, his lips pursed and slightly parted. Cora laughs. "Seriously, Stiles? Is this what you do when someone kisses you?" 

"Err," he says. "It doesn't exactly happen a lot. Hardly ever, in fact. Death is usually involved. Just so you know." He blinks, works his jaw, and Cora leans up again, unafraid, ready to give it another try. 

The ancient elevator grinds to a stop and the doors rattle open. 

"Oh my god," Scott says, laughter in his voice. 

"Hey, buddy," Stiles says, but he doesn't look up. His eyes are still on Cora's face, and she smiles up at him. 

Scott snorts. "Should I take the stairs?" 

"No, it's fine," Cora says. "We'll leave you to your all male orgy in the woods. Happy birthday by the way." She steps back, dragging Stiles by the hand. Out the door, past Scott, toward the light outside. 

"It is not an orgy," Scott says, laughing nervously. 

Stiles looks back. "It so is. Hot, gay, werewolf sex in the woods. Bye." He raises his hand to wave, and Cora tugs him around the corner. "Where are we going?"

"Is your father home?" Cora asks, glancing back and letting her lips curl into a smile.

Stiles stumbles, Cora steadies him. "He's at work," Stiles says, eyes wide, heart racing.

"Then we're going to your place."

Stiles trips over a crack in the pavement. It wrenches his hand from Cora's and she turns in time to see him right himself before he falls. "Is that okay?" she says.

Stiles looks up, makes no attempt to follow, and shoves his hand into his pocket. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I just—"

"Shit," Cora says. "Look, forget it." She turns away.

There's a jangle of keys. "The Jeep's parked that way."

Cora turns slowly back.

Stiles is standing tall, his car keys in his hand, pointing back over his shoulder. "My car," he says. "Back there. Come on, my dad won't be home for hours." He drops his eyes, bites his lip, looks up again from beneath lashes long enough they should be illegal on a guy. "I want to."

"Good." Cora fights a smile. Then she grabs Stiles' hand again, and starts in the other direction.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
